Volando Alto
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: Final Alterno de LIBERTAD.- Serena tomó la decisión de seguir el destino que inicialmente se le tenía previsto, pero... ¿podrá llevarlo acabo? ¿o su amor por la Sailor del Viento será más fuerte?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Nota.- La historia inicial es del fanfic titulado LIBERTAD que al igual que este es de mi creación, éste podría decirse que es una segunda temporada con un final alterno donde Haruka no muere. **

**Continúa a partir del capítulo 8**

**-----**

**Volando Alto - 2ª Temporada de Libertad**

**Con cada paso que daba y cada escalón que bajaba, sentía que su corazón se perforaba, se sintió pesada, sofocada, quería gritar, ****deseaba llorar, estaba irascible, herida, era demasiado y tan fuerte que le impedía caminar; se recargó sobre su costado contra la pared, intentó respirar profundo, peleando contra las gruesas lágrimas que de sus bellos orbes celestes querían salir.**

**No sabía por qué estaba tan dolida, tan molesta, si era porque ella tenía razón y sola siempre terminaba arruinando su vida, o porque ****realmente había creído cada palabra que había exclamado. **

**A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras, quiso correr, pero sus pies no se movieron, su cuerpo entero la traicionó. Conocía a la perfección ese andar, de hecho, conocía todo de su bella guerrera, cada movimiento, cada línea de su cuerpo, cada expresión. Resignada recargó la cabeza sobre la pared esperando a que ella pasara de largo, tal vez si la ve****ía irse, todo sería más real, y dejaría aquel absurdo pensamiento que se empeñaba en hacerle creer que esto no era más que una cruel pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.**

**Verdaderamente era como el viento, en un suspiro sintió cómo su espíritu se quebrantó. Ella pasó, en su andar parecía flotar, el sonido que emitía al pasar era un eco que resonaba para resaltar aun más su afanosa presencia****. Deseó tener la fuerza y voluntad suficiente para estirar su brazo y detener aquel imperioso andar, o por lo menos tener la voz necesaria para exclamar su nombre.**

**- "Estúpida chiquilla, eso es lo que soy" – exclamó dejando derramar una solitaria lágrima – "Y… y mald****ita seas Haruka Tenoh por haberme hecho amarte hasta destrozar mi corazón, maldita una y otra vez… una y otra vez por… por dejarme herirnos con perversas quimeras" - **

**-o-o-o**

**Sabía que debía parar, su cuerpo le exigía un descanso, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando tu alma te pide continuar, cuando te obliga a escapar? **** Deseó con toda su fuerza ser como el viento, extender ambos brazos y ver su cuerpo desvanecerse en cada ráfaga, viajar por la eternidad, alejando el dolor que por dentro la desgarraba, matándola lenta y cruelmente. **

**Sintió las mejillas humedecerse, furiosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Estaba molesta, ¿cómo era que podía llorar por aquella que sólo la había lastimado, aquella que había quebrantado su espíritu, que con 3 frases destruyó su mundo?**

_**- **__**"La verdad es que si, mi sueño de ser la esposa de Darien está a punto de hacerse realidad" –**_

_**- "Siempre fuiste un enorme apoyo para mí, pero entiéndeme, yo no puedo luchar por algo que no es sólido" - **_

_**- "O puede que realmente no me importas como lo creías" - **_

**Cuando sus pies ya no pudieron sostenerla más se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas, apoyó las palmas sobre el suelo y cerró con fuerza los ojos, podía escuchar su forzada respiración, el rápido latir de su corazón; una irónica y ligera risa se escapó de sus labios, no se explicaba cómo podía escuchar su latir cuando sentía que su corazón había sido destruido. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y acto seguido elevó el rostro al cielo donde pudo ver a la blanca y deslumbrante luna. Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y proliferó un fuerte y prolongado grito que continuó hasta que el aire se le terminó. **

**¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer, cómo iba a seguir? Le entregó todo lo que tenía, cada parte de su ser, su cuerpo, su mente, su aliento, su corazón y ella, ella finalmente terminó botándolo todo por la basura, destruyendo lo que era, acabando con lo que conocía, con lo que amaba. **

**- "Y lo peor, es que… soy una estúpida, una estúpida porque… porque a pesar de todo, te sigo amando, pues se que no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón" – exclamó en susurros que el viento se llevó – "Entraste tan profundo en mí, tanto que no concibo la simple idea de arrancarte de mí" - **

**La verdad dolía, el saber que ella no había nacido para ser su eterna compañera, que la felicidad era efímera y que su único propósito en esta vida era ser una fiel guerrera. Algo malo debió haber hecho en su vida pasada como para que en ésta la vida le diera la espalda de esta manera. **

**Cerró ambos ojos e intentó vislumbrar una vida sin ella, donde su figura no existiera, donde ya no sentiría el roce de su cuerpo, donde no escucharía su voz demandando su ser, donde jamás volvería a escuchar exclamar su nombre con pasión. Con aquello en su mente, el pánico entró por cada poro de su ser, sintiéndose sofocada, abatida, rogó porque el sentimiento la consumiera hasta terminar con ella, para no dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.**

**Una ronca e histérica risa salió de su boca, cuando sus ojos se abrieron su mirada era diferente, aquel brillo, aquella arrogancia que refulgía en ellos se había opacado. Un fuerte suspiro logró escaparse de su garganta. Con una extraña fuerza y con la adrenalina comenzando a correr por su cuerpo se puso de pie. Tal vez había sido derrotada, pero aun le debían el último golpe, el cual obviamente, no iba a desperdiciar.**

**o-o-o-o**

**Sus manos temblorosas apenas pudieron teclear los números correctos, una vez terminado oprimió el botón SEND, acercó la bocina a su oído y esperó hasta que diera tono y una voz del otro lado se dejara escuchar.**

"**¿Bueno?" – **

"**Ray… me siento morir…" – **

"**¿Serena?... ¿Serena qué pasó, qué tienes?, vamos, no llores Sere, tranquila, tranquila" – exclamó en tono conciliador**

"**Me duele Ray, me… me duele tanto… que me siento morir. Ya no voy a poder estar con ella, ya no podré… no podré, y… y yo…" – **

"**Serena…" – exhalando un ligero suspiro – "Anda, llora, llora todo lo que puedas hasta que no queden lagrimas" – **

**Aquel llanto lastimero fue lo único que se escuchó por un largo momento. **

**Ray sentía su corazón acongojarse ante los lamentos de su amiga. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?, ¿por qué a ella? Verdaderamente lo dolía el que ella estuviera así y más que no pudiera hacer nada para aliviar su herido corazón. Cerró con fuerza ambos ojos y rezó en silencio, oró fehacientemente para que su princesa dejara de sentir aquel dolor que la embargaba, para que su ser encontrara la paz que desde hace tiempo se merecía. **

"**Tú tienes la culpa Serena, ¿por qué no luchaste?, ¿por qué dejaste que él lo hiciera?... ¿por qué te permitiste amarla?" –**

"**Rey… vete a la…" –**

"**¿Serena?... Serena… ¡Serena!" – **

**Rey veía confundida el teléfono, ¿qué había pasado?, de un momento a otro simplemente se escuchó estática.**

**Harta de aquellas estúpidas preguntas Serena alejó la bocina del celular de su oído, sonrió con ironía, exclamó cuatro palabras y arrojó con fuerza el celular a mitad de la calle viendo cómo un auto pasaba sobre éste.**

"**Como si no lo supieras, no estas ciega, simplemente te ocultas ante la verdad. No me escuchas, de igual forma no lo harías." – **

**Elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, donde podía ver la luna iluminada.**

"**Pero ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Qué decisión debía tomar cuando el destino de tantas personas se encontraba en mis manos? Y más, cuando esas personas son las que más amo en la vida?" – **

**-o-o-o-o**

**Todo era tan extraño, desde el aire que respiraba hasta el lugar donde estaba, ya no le era familiar. ¿Tanto le había cambiado ese sentimiento?**

**Giró la perilla abriendo la puerta, una vez dentro encontró lo que exactamente no quería ver. En la sala se encontraban aquellas que durante tanto tiempo fueron sus compañeras en batalla y seguramente hasta hace unos minutos sus mejores amigas y su familia. **

"**Haruka" – **

**Esa era la voz de la mujer a la que una vez amó, aquella que creía que jamás podría traicionarla, por la que hubiera dado la vida una y otra vez, pues sabía perfectamente que de haber sido las cosas distintas entre su princesa y ella, aquel sentir hacia la dueña de los océanos jamás cambiaría, siempre sería su sirena.**

"**Detente" – ordenó la ama de los vientos.**

"**¿Qué sucede Haruka-papá?" – le cuestionó la sailor de la destrucción.**

"**Creí que eras más inteligente Uranus" – esta vez quien habló fue la guardiana del tiempo.**

"**Y me lo dice quien se hace la idiota ante la realidad" – contesta con ironía.**

"**¡Haruka!"- recrimina Michiru – "Hotaru, a tu habitación" –**

"**No, quiero y tengo derecho a saber lo que sucede, no pueden alejarme de esto" – **

"**Hotaru" –**

"**No, ¿qué es lo que sucede?"- demandó la joven.**

"**Sucede Hotaru, que ya no estamos del mismo bando" – sentenció con fuerza y sin duda.**

**Con dolor pudo ver el rostro de incertidumbre sobre su pequeña, ¿pero qué mas podía hacer?, tantas mentiras estaban terminando con ella.**

"**Pero… no entiendo… ¿por qué?" – **

"**Por que yo…" – **

"**Basta ya Haruka… no lo digas, no digas su nombre, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLA!" – Michiru gritó entre llanto.**

"**¿Para qué seguir ocultándolo?, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en engañarte?" – elevando el tono de voz – "La amo, y eso nadie lo cambiará, ni tú ni ese principito…" –**

"**Ella no te ama, ¿qué no lo entiendes?, ¿acaso no lo viste? Únicamente te utilizó" – **

"**¡¿Y qué si así fue?! YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODA ESTA TONTERÍA, ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ, MÉTETE EN LA CABEZA QUE NADA DE ESTO ME IMPORTA, LA AMO Y ES ASÍ, NO PUEDO NI QUIERO EVITARLO"– **

_**Tenía tanto dentro, todo este dolor que me estaba matando, que no pude evitar decir aquello, "la amo y es así, no puedo ni quiero evitarlo". ¿Estaba loca?, debía estarlo por amarla después de haberme apuñalado de esa forma. Mi mente y corazón se debatían campalmente, uno decía que debía odiarla, cruentamente jugó conmigo, jamás vio lo tan egoísta que era, tal vez, tal vez yo tenía más expectativas, puede que haya idealizado tantas cosas acerca de ella que no me quedé ciega ante la verdad… **__**y estaba también esa parte que aseguraba que nada sus palabras habían sido mentira, y sus sentimientos siempre fueron verdaderos, ella me amaba, tanto o más de lo que yo ya lo hacía. Una vez leí, seguramente en un manga de mi princesa, que el amor era doloroso, y hasta ahora supe cuánto podría serlo. **_

**Su equipaje estaba listo, no llevaba mucho, de hecho hacía tiempo guardaba una maleta con sus cosas, lamentablemente esta situación no era por la cual había hecho aquella maleta. **

**Dio un vistazo hacia la habitación recordando aquel día, hacia tan sólo unos cuantos meses, cuando las cosas eran distintas, cuando no había tanto dolor. **

**.-Recuerdo.-**

**No había mucho que hacer, de hecho no había nada que hacer, Hotaru se encontraba en sus clases extracurriculares, Setsuna como siempre había desaparecido, Michiru se encontraba en algún lugar de la ciudad seguramente de compras y su princesa había dicho que saldría con las otras sailors, a pesar de haberla invitado ella no quería estar ahí aparentando algo que no era, en ocasiones odiaba esa doble ****vida que llevaba, tal vez en un inicio fue algo excitante, pero cuando aquel sentimiento comenzó a desbordarse de su ser lo único que deseaba era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Sonrió por unos instantes recordándola, era tan claro que parecía ser real. Entre aquellos pensamientos, algo en su interior la obligó a ponerse de pie, fue tan súbito que incluso se sintió mareada, pero aquel sentir no la abandonó, al contrario, comenzaba a recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo. Tomó ropa, un poco de lo necesario, mas no lo suficiente como para que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que faltaba en su armario, con aquella emoción recorriéndole buscó entre la casa una maleta vieja pero aun servible, tomó sus cosas y las depositó dentro. **

**.-Fin del Recuerdo-.**

**Sonrió ante la ilusión, incluso sus mejillas se tornaron de un tenue carmesí, la escena era sacada de una historia de amor juvenil, ella y su princesa fugándose para vivir un amor prohibido.**

**- "¿Un tórrido amor juvenil he?, eso fue, que patético." – **

**Con la mirada vacía, salió de aquel que fue su hogar. Este era un adiós que se contuvo en su garganta, aquel despido que no pudo exclamar, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru… sus compañeras de batalla, sus amigas… su familia, hoy se separaban, pero el destino era tan impredecible, puede que tal vez, en algún lejano momento sus caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.**

**------- **

**Bueno pues hasta akí llegó el primer capítulo, aun no se cuántos serán, pero espero y les guste.**

**Adri preciosa, aki sta parte de lo prometido, ya me pondré manos a la obra con el segundo capítulo.**

**Vicky- Finalmente y después de meses y meses ya publiqué el primer cap, ¿q te pareció? **

**Salu2 y dejen coment.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II.-

Acostada sobre la cama se sentía derrotada. Las puertas del balcón de su habitación estaban abiertas a la par, permitiendo a la brisa fresca de la noche entrar y acariciar su rostro. Respiró hondo y dejó que la última lágrima corriera por su rostro. Una ligera sonrisa surcó su rostro.

"Adiós… Haruka Tenoh" –

Esas tres palabras fueron las últimas que exclamó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

El timbre la despertó. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba su reloj despertador el cual marcaba las 8 de la mañana. - ¿Quién diablos podría ser a esta hora? – se preguntaba mentalmente. Con pereza se colocó una bata y anduvo hasta llegar a la puerta. No preguntó, ni si quiera echó un vistazo por la mirilla, simplemente abrió la puerta.

"No puede ser" – exclamó con fastidio mientras se aleja de la puerta dejándola abierta – "¿Qué diablos quieres Darien?" -

Sin más el pelinegro entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala.

"Buenos días para ti también amor" –

"No fastidies Darien. ¿Ha que vinis…te?" – su rostro de fastidio pasó a ser de sorpresa – "¿Qué te pasó?" –

Le preguntó al verle el rostro. Una costra "adornaba" su labio inferior y su ojo izquierdo se encontraba amoratado. Darien le contestó con una fría mirada. Un "oh" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Serena quien por segundos sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

"¿Sólo un 'oh'?" –

"La podría alabar, pero si no está ella aquí no le veo el chiste" – exclamó mientras le pasaba una bolsa con hielo a Darien – "Está muy hinchado, ¿cuándo fue?" –

"Ayer por la noche. La muy…" – suspiró – "Tocó a la puerta y al abrir recibí un par de golpes, no tengo ni idea de lo que sucedió después" –

"¿Tan fuerte te pegó?" – sorprendida – "Vaya, con esos golpes seguramente todo tu orgullo también salió herido ¿no?" – sus palabras sonaban como quien molestaba a un amigo.

"No fastidies Serena" – sonrió ligeramente.

Dios, verdaderamente estaba loca. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso tenía un síndrome de bipolaridad? Hacía nada odió el momento en que llegó a su apartamento, y ahora… ahora hablaban como si él no la hubiera obligado a destruir su vida. – "Serena… fuiste tú misma quien destruyó todo. Realmente estás loca. Hay algo mal contigo" – exclamó en su fuero interno.

"¿Crees, que las cosas puedan volver a como eran antes?" –

"No" – contestó inmediatamente la rubia – "Jamás volverá a ser como antes. En otra vida te amé, en esta me enamoré de ti… pero tú mismo impediste que llegara a más. Es hora que te vayas" –

Darien dejó la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa central de la sala y sin miramientos salió del departamento.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tomó un cojín de la sala y lo colocó contra su rostro. No podía ponerse a llorar de nuevo

"¿Por qué lloras Serena, por qué lo haces? Fuiste tú misma quien la alejaste. Tomaste una decisión." –

Una vez alguien tocó la puerta. Con las mangas la pijama secó sus lágrimas, al abrir la puerta sus ojos se agrandaron, - "Volviste" – susurró mientras en su rostro una esperanzada sonrisa se asomaba.

-o-o-o-o-o

"Estas muy callada Mina, ¿sucedió algo?" – pregunta la morena.

"La verdad… si" – tomó un sorbo de su té y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la taza.

"Mina, sabes que somos amigas, puedes contarnos lo que te pasa" –dijo Amy

"Es cierto Mina, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, tú di a quién golpeamos y con gusto obligaremos a Amy a planear algo y Ray y yo lo ejecutaremos" – continuó Lita – "¿Acaso te peleaste con Shota?" –

"No, no es eso" –

"¿Entonces?" –

"Serena se va a casar" –

"Oh" – exclamaron al unísono.

"Así es, ese 'Oh' es lo que me preocupa" – elevó la vista para ver a sus amigas – "¿Ustedes sabían que… Serena y Haruka… estaban saliendo?" –

El rostro de Ray se tornó ligeramente pálido. Mina lo sabía, ¿cómo, desde cuándo?.

Las demás estaban sorprendidas, ¿Haruka y Serena?, ¿no sería un invento de Mina, o tal vez un malentendido?

"Que cosas dices Mina, Serena ama perdidamente a Darien, y Haruka vive para Michiru" –

"Es cierto, seguramente confundiste las cosas, ¿verdad Ray?" – preguntó Amy a su amiga para corroborar su afirmación, pero su silencio le hizo dudar - "Ray… no me digas que…" –

"Entonces lo sabías Ray" –

"Si, hace tiempo lo descubrí" –

"¿Y no hiciste nada? Ray… ¿acaso no ves las…?" –

"Basta ya Amy. Esa actitud es la que me preocupa. ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Qué ha pasado con nosotras?" –

"¿Con nosotras?" –

"Serena se SUPONE que es nuestra amiga, y no fue ni para contarnos esto, ella tenía un romance con Haruka y nosotras no sabíamos nada" –

"¿Y no crees que no nos dijo por esto?, por nuestra actitud. Mira cómo actúo Amy, pensando sólo en las consecuencias del futuro, Lita se quedó en estupor, tú Mina pensando en que ella no es una buena amiga por escondernos esto. Es cierto ella se supone que es nuestra amiga, pero nosotras también suponíamos ser sus amigas, pero la realidad es otra" – colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza – "Entre nosotras no hay una verdadera amistad. Lo único que nos une es este maldito destino… realmente es una pena, es triste ¿no?" –

Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la cafetería.

Las palabras de Ray eran crueles, pero ciertas. Los momentos en que se entendían, en que eran unidas habían sido los propiciados por las constantes batallas en las que se veían inmersas, era el único lazo entre ellas.

"Eso… no es cierto. Me niego a creer que lo único que nos une es este destino"

"Amy…"

"La verdad es que las batallas nos juntaron, y puede que la paz nos aleje un poco pero… para mí ustedes son una de las cosas más importantes que tengo en esta vida. Gracias a ustedes me alejé de esta soledad, pude tomarme un respiro"

"Es sólo que…" – continuó Lita – "Serena nos contagiaba siempre de sus entusiasmo, pero… también siempre me recordaba que esta vida ya la tenía escrita, que no podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, que estaba atada a ella, alejarme… fue… fue liberador en cierto punto, sentía que si no estaba con ella podía hacer mi propia vida. ¿Acaso está mal querer crear mi propio destino?"

Una a una se fue hasta dejar sola a Mina. Su mirada se hundía en el fondo de la taza, su amistad se había ido hasta el fondo como la hoja de te que descansaba en la base de la taza.

"¿Qué nos pasó?, realmente ¿quiénes somos?" –

Amistad, destino, libertad, cadenas…

"No, querer erigir nuestro destino no es algo malo, sólo que para personas como nosotras… puede ser algo difícil, pero definitivamente no es algo malo."

-o-o-o-o-o

Tenía el cuello adolorido, prácticamente había dormido durante gran parte del viaje, pero las diez y tantas, casi veinte horas que había estado sentada en el asiento del avión habían valido la pena. Estaba en otro continente, lejos de todo lo que le pudiera dañar, lejos de ella. Tal vez el olvido era lo más conveniente

"Si tan sólo olvidarte fuera tan fácil"

Sacó su celular, marcó un número y esperó a que el timbre de espera dejara de sonar.

"Preciosa… he vuelto" – sonriendo – "Si, lo se, pero ya nada importa. ¿Puedes venir por mí?... De acuerdo, esperaré"

-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Sabes? Te vez más madura bombón"

"¿Me estas diciendo vieja? Seiya Kou" – miró de mala gana a la estrella.

"Jajaja" – suspira – "¿Me lo vas a contar?"

"¿He?, ¿contarte qué cosa?"

"Anda, te invito un helado"

"Lo siento yo… no era mi intención ofenderte ni nada por el estilo. Pero es que… Seiya…" - lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos – "Me siento tan sola, siento que ya no tengo a nadie, que ya no puedo confiar en nadie."

"Bombón…"

"No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho Seiya" – abrazándose a él

"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí ahora estoy aquí"

Y hasta aki llegó el segundo capítulo!!! ¿Qué tal? Les gustó o lo odiaron?

Ps déjenme sus reviews para saber si voy x buen camino o ya de plano mejor me retiro… n_ñU aunq creo q no me podré retirar xq Adri no me lo va a permitir xD

SereTsukino, Usakochiba01, Celina Leiva – chicas, gracias x dejar su coment, el fic d Libertad es de los que más me ha gustado, me entretuve mucho y sufrí mucho escribiéndolo, muchas gracias x leer esta otra parte, espero y no las haya desilusionado.

Salu2 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Todai Animation, este fic ha sido realizado sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento.**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Ese maldito canalla - murmura Seiya en lo bajo – Pero… entonces, esa niña de cabellos rosados es tu…**

**De Darien y mía. Creí que ya lo sabías.**

**Me habías dicho que era tu prima pero, de cierta forma sabía que era algo más. Realmente supo cómo hacerla he. Vaya problema en el que estás.**

**No me lo digas – arqueando una ceja – Y en un par de días me caso – suelta con tristeza.**

**Yo me casé.**

**Seiya esperó por una reacción de parte de Serena, pero ésta no se movió en lo absoluto.**

**¿Bombón?**

**Serena extrañamente sintió que el mundo se reducía envolviéndola en una solitaria oscuridad. Debería estar feliz por él, son amigos ¿no?, ¿entonces por qué aquella noticia le había dolido tanto?**

**Bombón, ¿estas bien?**

**Si, es sólo que… casado… ¿quién fue la pobre víctima?**

**Aquella broma provocó un suspiro de alivio.**

**Una sailor de un planeta cercano al Kynmoku. Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado para forjar una alianza en nuestros planetas.**

**¿Y estuviste de acuerdo?**

**Si no lo hubiera estado no me habría casado con ella.**

**Me refiero a…**

**Leah es una buena mujer, es amable, dedicada, una excelente guerrera, es la mujer que muchos desean.**

**¿Y tú?, ¿es la mujer que tú deseas?**

**Aun estoy en proceso.**

**¿Por eso no hubo invitación a la boda?**

**No – respondió – Si tú hubieras ido… no me habría podido casar. Seguramente te hubiera raptado y llevado a un lugar lejano donde nadie nos encontrara.**

**Hubiera sido lindo.**

**¿He?**

**Mientras que del otro lado del mundo, una persona observa el cielo nocturno a través del ventanal de la sala. **

**Una estrella atravesó nuestra atmósfera.**

**¿Una estrella atravesó nuestra atmósfera? Jajaja, creo que has visto muchas películas del espacio he. Pero lo hiciste sonar genial, como si fuese una amenaza para la humanidad. Ah por cierto TADAIMA!!**

**Okaerinasai Adriana.**

**Haruka sonríe ante la recién llegada, una joven de tez blanca, ojos café claro y cabellera negra. Hacía tanto que no la veía, pero le alegraba que no había grandes cambios en aquella que siempre estuvo con ella. La había conocido tiempo atrás, mucho antes de convertirse en sailor, ambas se habían vuelto muy amigas, ella fue la primera que le tendió la mano cuando todo el mundo se la negó, fue ella quien estuvo cuando sus padres la rechazaron por ir "en contra de la naturaleza".**

**Las difíciles decisiones continuaron ¿cierto? Por eso viniste a Puebla – sonriendo ligeramente – Parece que será un largo verano.**

**Las difíciles decisiones…**

**Ahora recordaba de qué "difíciles decisiones" hablaba, era cuando se había convertido en sailor y tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrar los talismanes y traer al Enviado del bien. Haruka de alguna forma se había desahogado en ese entonces con Adriana, eran verdades distorsionadas lo que podía contarle.**

**Y bien ¿qué pasó ahora?**

**¿He?**

**Adriana se acerca a donde Haruka, toma el rostro de la guerrera entre sus manos y la observa detenidamente.**

**Oh… Así que eso pasó.**

**¿He?, ¿cómo que así que eso pasó?**

**La pelinegra sonríe y suelta el rostro de Haruka para ir a la cocina y servirse un poco de café.**

**La historia corta, tú le fuiste infiel a Michiru con otra persona, y esa otra persona le fue infiel a su pareja contigo, pero finalmente esa persona eligió a su pareja y no a ti y… por eso estás aquí por el camino de la amargura.**

**¿Cómo…?**

**Adriana observa sorprendida a Haruka - ¡¡¿Entonces si le atiné?!! Jajajaja, claramente vi un enorme letrero en tú frente que dice INFIDELIDAD, pero no creí que fuera del todo así. Tu vida parece una novela he.**

**Haruka alzó una ceja y se giró con dirección a la puerta con intenciones de irse, sin embargo la joven entre risas tomó el hombro de Haruka deteniéndola. Las risas cesaron. La dueña de los vientos sintió una reconfortante calidez en su espalda y seguido unos brazos la rodearon, sintió el rostro de su amiga descansar sobre su hombro, juntando su mejilla con la de ella.**

**No te preocupes Ruka, aquí estoy, sabes que siempre estaré aquí.**

**Haruka se dejó caer de rodillas con Adriana sobre ella que en ningún momento la soltó.**

**No hay nada malo con llorar, con sentir dolor.**

**En Tokyo**

**Tres jóvenes observan desde una de las azoteas el edificio en el cual vive su princesa.**

**Michiru observa detenidamente su talismán -No puedo ver más el futuro con él.**

**Las cosas están por cambiar nuevamente, debemos evitarlo.**

**Mamá- Michiru, Setsuna, aun no hemos hecho nada con el intruso.**

**Pero pronto lo haremos Hotaru – señala la guardiana de las puertas.**

**Seiya voltea en dirección a la ventana, las cortinas están corridas de tal modo que la luz no pueda entrar al departamento. Estira los brazos con pereza. Dormir en el sillón no había sido tan cómodo como había creído. **

**Buenos días.**

**Buenos días bombón.**

**Serena estaba sentada en el comedor tomando un vaso de leche y leyendo unas revistas.**

**¿Qué tal dormiste?**

**No también como hubiera querido. Oye ¿tienes vigilancia las 24 horas?**

**Desde lo que pasó con Haruka. **

**¿Ya lo meditaste?**

**Dejemos ese tema en el pasado Seiya.**

**No intentes hacerte la madura y fuerte conmigo, porque sólo lograrás molestarme Serena.**

**La chica inmediatamente volteó a verlo, pudo ver en el rostro del chico una mirada seria, molesta, cosa que a ella también le enfadó.**

**Y finalmente ¿quién eres tú para recriminarme? – sonríe con ironía – ¿Tú que también te casaste por obligación? ¿Con qué calidad vienes a decirme que estoy haciendo bien o mal? Tú que no pudiste elegir por ti mismo tu camino.**

**Seiya se quedó pasmado con esas palabras. Jamás imagino escuchar destilar tal veneno de la persona a la cual aún amaba.**

**Todo el mundo me juzga, de una forma u otra he terminado siendo ya sea la mala o la idiota del cuento, y ya estoy harta. En estos últimos meses lo único que he querido hacer es desaparecer por completo, dejar de sentir esta opresión en mi pecho que día a día me sofoca pero que no termina matándome. Estoy cansada, agotada de lo mismo de siempre. Mírame, ya no soy la misma niña ingenua que conociste, esa alegría que solía tener se ha ido, la actitud positiva se quedó en un basurero. Así que deja de estar molestando Seiya.**

**Un portazo hizo retumbar el departamento. Seiya nuevamente se recostó sobre el sillón. Cerró el puño y una luz comenzó a brillar dentro de éste, al abrirlo había una esfera de cristal y dentro una pequeña luz morada suspendida entre la pared del vidrio.**

**Eso dolió bombón, pero yo he hecho algo con mi camino, decidí cómo recorrerlo.**

**En el centro comercial una joven de cabellos rosados llenaba el carrito de compras con diversos productos.**

**Rini, ¿no crees que es demasiado? – leyendo la etiqueta de una lata – Sardina… Rini, a mí no me gusta la sardina, ¿piensas comértela?**

**Darien – la joven de pronto detuvo sus compulsivas compras - ¿Amas a Serena?**

**Sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué preguntas?**

**Jamás le harías daño, ¿cierto?**

**Haré lo que sea para que el futuro se haga presente, para que nuestra utopía se haga realidad.**

**Serena caminaba aprisa, una vez más no tenía un rumbo fijo, simplemente caminaba. ¿Cuántas veces había caminado así? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero últimamente sucedía a menudo. Cada vez que se molestaba, cuando sólo quería golpear a alguien, lo mejor era caminar. **

**Había sido dura y cruel con Seiya, él no se merecía ese trato de su parte, había venido a consolarla, a intentar ayudarla, a ser el amigo que ella necesitaba. Desde hacía unas semanas se irritaba por todo, nada le parecía bien, antes era raro que algo la molestara, sus únicos pleitos era por la comida. **

**Princesa.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia.**

**No tengo nada de que hablar con ustedes – dijo sin voltear a verlas.**

**Pero nosotras si – es Michiru quien habla.**

**Pues es una lástima pero, yo no quiero y ni pienso escuchar.**

**Sus intenciones de continuar su andanza son interrumpidas por una mano que sujeta con fuerza su brazo.**

**Es un intruso, debe irse.**

**No hemos tomado cartas en el asunto porque debemos nuestra gratitud.**

**Sin embargo su mera presencia puede interferir en…**

**¿En el futuro? – termina la frase de Setsuna - ¿En serio eso creen? Puede que sea así, o que realmente sean ustedes las quien interfieren… Seiya se irá hasta que él lo desee.**

**Entonces tomaremos cartas en el asunto.**

**Como quieras Hotaru, después de todo lo que yo diga es lo de menos ¿no?**

**Bien, entonces… andando. ¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno, transformación!**

**Serena volteo hacia las guerreras.**

**¡Por poder del planeta Plutón, transformación!**

**¡Por poder del planeta Saturno, transformación!**

**Una vez terminadas sus transformaciones vieron fijamente a Serena y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron ante la mirada atónita de la rubia.**

**Serena inmediatamente sacó su celular y marcó a su casa, esperando a que Seiya atendiera el teléfono. El tono de espera sonó 5 veces hasta que por fin contestó.**

**¿Si?**

**¡Seiya, sal de ahí!**

**¿He? Bombón, ¿qué pasa?**

**¡Las outer van por ti, tienes que irte Seiya!**

**Maldición… bombón, no puedo irme de aquí, tengo algo importante que darte.**

**¿Qué?, Seiya, ellas se transformaron, te creen un enemigo, no se tentarán para deshacerse de ti.**

**¡No puedo irme sin dártelo!**

**La Torre de Tokyo, ahí nos vemos.**

**Inmediatamente Seiya se vistió y partió rumbo a la Torre de Tokyo. No podía irse sin dárselo.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Pues hasta aki llegó el tercer capítulo!!!! **

**Usakochiba01 – Muajaja, preciosa prometido es deuda, aki está el cap, yo se q no es tanto como haces los tuyos, pero espero q dejándolo hasta aki tenga más reviews xD**

**Vicky – Mujeeeer, ¿q te pareció? Te dije q entre hoy y tomorrow subía!!! Aunq sigue ejerciendo presión.**

**SereTsukino – Gracias x leer parece q Seiya está en problemas… q crees q le pase al pobre? Pero definitivamente va a ser un factor importante en la decisión de Serena.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews!!!! **

**Ahora voy a adelantar el de Aquello que escondo :s **

**Salu2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, el fin de este fic es de puro entretenimiento.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo IV**

"**¿Qué es aquello tan importante que Seiya tiene que darme? ¿acaso vale tanto como para arriesgar su propia vida?" Aquellas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su interior. No tardó en llegar a la Torre de Tokyo, subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras.**

**¡Seiya! - gritó con fuerza.**

**¡Bombón!**

**Alivio, él estaba bien. **

**Seiya, tienes que irte.**

**Tú eres la princesa bombón, tus deseos deben ser órdenes acatadas por tus guerreras, no lo contrario.**

**No es tiempo para…**

**Lo es, yo no soy como tú bombón. Yo siempre supe que en tu corazón yo jamás sería tu prioridad, y por ello avancé. Mi matrimonio fue a conciencia, yo siento algo por ella, no se si sea cariño, amistad o amor, sin embargo yo decidí por mí mismo cómo recorrer este camino, he decidido si camino, troto o corro por él. **

**Déjate de tonterías Seiya, tu vida está en peligro, ya después podrás regañarme todo lo que quieras, pero por ahora vete, regresa de donde viniste…**

**No – le interrumpe – Primero debes tomar tú una decisión, debes elegir tu camino.**

**La desesperación comenzaba a invadir cada parte de Serena; las Outers no tardarían en encontrarlos y Seiya sólo se dedicaba a sermonearla con el camino que había (de muy mala gana) elegido.**

**Seiya no estoy jugando, vete ya – le ordena.**

**No hasta que tengas esto.**

**Seiya había sacado de entre su mano una esfera de cristal.**

**¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Serena al ver el brillo morado dentro de la esfera aparecer.**

**Tu pase a la libertad. Es la esfera del Comienzo.**

**Vaya original nombre.**

**Tiene el poder para darte tu libertad. Es tan poderosa que puede borrar la memoria de millones de personas de forma parcial o completa, todo a tu elección.**

**¿Qué?**

**Es como pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños. Que tu corazón sea el que hable por ti, una vez que lo deseaste rompe la esfera, pero te advierto que no hay vuelta atrás, no importa lo que hagas aquellas memorias perdidas jamás serán recuperadas.**

**No puedo hacerlo, hay mucho en juego, ¿qué pasaría con la Tierra?**

**Las Starlights tenemos una deuda interminable con ustedes.**

**No puedo pedirles eso.**

**No hay necesidad, nosotras ya lo hacemos.**

**No puedo Seiya, simplemente no puedo.**

**Bombón el que una puerta se encuentre abierta no significa que las demás estén cerradas. La vida no es fácil y debes aprender a tomar las decisiones que definirán tú camino, la elección jamás será sencilla.**

**Tras ellos se escucha una voz conocida.**

**Te hemos encontrado – es la voz de Sailor Neptune.**

**Es hora de que vuelvas por donde viniste.**

**Serena voltea hacia Seiya. Este era el adiós definitivo, ambos lo sabían.**

**Gracias por ser tan buen amigo.**

**Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida bombón.**

**Antes de que las Outers pudieran hacer algo, Seiya, quien se había subido al borde del barandal, se deja caer hacia atrás. Todas sorprendidas se acercan al borde para observar una estela de polvo de colores desapareciendo con el aire.**

**Cuando creyeron que su problema se había resuelto, una de ellas observa algo en Serena que la inquieta.**

**Plu… - tartamudea Sailor Saturn al ver lo que está en manos de Serena - la Esfera del Comienzo.**

**¡No puedes hacerlo! – grita Sailor Plut**

**No te atreverías… no le harías eso a Rini… no serías capaz de arruinar todo por lo que hemos peleado durante tanto tiempo. El egoísmo de nuestra princesa no pude llegar hasta tal grado.**

**¿Egoísmo?, ¿destrucción?, eso era para ellas, una escuincla con un papel demasiado grande, uno que no debería corresponderle. Desde un inicio ni una de ellas había confiado en Serena, ni una creía que tenía la fuerza y el coraje suficiente para gobernar un planeta, para defenderlo. No importó lo tanto que lo intentó, los logros que obtuvo, las batallas que debió pelear, al final nada era suficiente para aquellas guerreras. ¿Por qué debía seguir sacrificándose? Tenía que ser honesta, la gente común, aquellos habitantes de la Tierra estaban perfectos en su ignorancia ante seres que venían a atacar este mundo, el 90% de la población ni si quiera supo que hacía unos cuantos años alguien estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo.**

**¿Y qué si mi egoísmo es tan grande como para usarla? ¿Quién podrá detenerme? Después de todo… - suspira - Soy una princesa caprichosa, alguien que no mide el alcance de sus actos.**

**La mirada de las Sailors se clavó en Serena. **

**Menos palabras y más acción Serena.**

**Las palabras de Neptune sorprendieron a los presentes. ¿Qué significaba precisamente aquello?**

**En los ojos de Neptune, Serena vio un brillo de esperanza. Lo único que la impulsaría a detenerla y quitarle aquella esfera era la venganza, le había quitado lo más preciado en su vida, aquello que la había mantenido de pie durante este tedioso y caótico tiempo.**

**Neptune – exclaman al unísono Plut y Saturn.**

**El olvido… una nueva oportunidad, con ello una nueva vida, una vida mejor.**

"**Lo siento Rini… perdón por no ser tu mamá – comenzando a llorar – Perdón por elegir a este amor que me llena y me carcome a la vez, realmente quise ser tu mamá… lo siento"**

**Serena levantó la mano con la esfera y con fuerza la arrojó hacia el suelo; las Sailor trataron decorrer hacia ella, atrapar la esfera, pero ésta había caído al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, dejando aquel humo morado escapar de la prisión de cristal, como una reacción una luz blanca, cegadora cubrió por completo el lugar.**

**Rini se detiene en seco, Darien da cuenta de ello unos pasos más adelante, sin embargo, antes de poder girar Rini le detiene.**

**Gracias, Darien, gracias papá, hasta luego Serena tonta – **

**Aquello dejó frío a Darien, quien inmediatamente giró, una cegadora luz blanca apenas le dejó ver la silueta de Rini que comenzaba a desaparecer entre esa luz.**

**Haruka manejaba a toda velocidad, no llevaba casco, necesitaba sentir el viento sobre su rostro, necesitaba sentirse libre, sentir que la brisa le desprendía de aquel peso. **

**No quiero olvidar, sólo sanar… - **

**A lo lejos pudo ver que algo se acercaba con velocidad, una inmensa luz blanca cubrió la extensión de la carretera, dejándola completamente ciega, a lo lejos escuchó un claxon, metal crujiendo y pronto todo se volvió negro.**

**-------------------------------**

**Sorry!!!!! yo se que he abandonado mis fics, pero no es por simple gusto, la inspiración viene en raros momentos y además este ha sido el semestre más dificil y pesado que he tenido.**

**Yo se que el cap estuvo corto, pero espero les haya gustado, con este final (de capítulo) ya vienen más cosas, Serena se mudará, alguien querrá el corazón de Haruka, y pues a ver qué mas muajajaja.**

**salu2 y gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios que neta si ayudan mucho**


End file.
